During the machining of gearwheels, waviness typically arises on the surfaces of the tooth flanks, whose roughness is typically in the micrometer range. The effort which must be taken to post-process the tooth flanks is frequently relatively great.
Therefore, the invention is based on the problem of offering a solution which allows the described waviness of the tooth flanks to be prevented or reduced during the machining of gearwheels using gear cutting tools.